


Today is the Day

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [32]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, In Public, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #87: Pairing Order: AmeRus/RusAme / Rating: K / Prompt: Alfred gets overly excited when he hears the news about gay marriage legalization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is the Day

"Alik?" Ivan blinked when he heard the clattering of a fork falling to the ground, looking up from his meal in confusion, praying none of the other restaurant patrons had heard the embarrassing noise. Alfred's eyes startled him, full of an intensity he never witnessed outside of their bedroom or when Alfred sat in front of a very difficult level of his beloved video games, his eyes opened so wide that the whites of them completely surrounded his sky blue irises. Pasta dangled limply from where he had partially managed to bite down, the rest splattered messily on the front of his shirt. Quickly grabbing a napkin, Ivan fumed up a blush as he reached out, trying to clean Alfred up. "Well don't just sit there," he scowled, instantly unsettled when Alfred didn't even move or speak, just sitting in his seat and staring beyond Ivan's head.

Glancing back, Ivan didn't pay much mind to the news broadcast, sparing it only a split second of his time before refocusing on Alfred, looking back at his love–

To find Alfred standing with his hands splayed flat on the table, an unreadable expression dulling his bright features as he slowly straightened, the frighteningly bizarre intensity of every fiber in his being paralyzing Ivan with dread. Had he done something wrong? What was Alfred doing?

The legs of Alfred's chair screeched irritably along the ground, pulled back enough for Alfred to slip around the table and square off to Ivan, his boyfriend of six fantastically wonderful years sitting in shocked silence as Alfred dropped to the floor, sinking down on one knee. Blushing madly, Ivan fretted and glanced about, napkin still held out in his grasp and ready to continue cleaning Alfred up. Slowly starting to smile, Alfred took hold of Ivan's hand in both of his, his grip gentle but firm and unyielding, just like their love. Ivan blinked slowly, his heart beating up into double time as strangeness melted into warmth and tender love, Alfred's smile trembling before cracking open, unable to keep the happiness closed off. "Ivan…"

"Y-yes, Alik? What are you doing on the floor? Stand up, it is dirty," Ivan fretted, scolding him quietly as he struggled not to make any more of a scene, the other restaurant patrons staring at them curiously.

"Ivan, didn't you hear?" Alfred asked, his voice cracked with what could only be joy. Glancing around as if he'd be thrown a lifeline, Ivan eventually settled on shaking his head 'no', extremely worried and confused. Alfred beamed a little brighter, bending his face to Ivan's hand, kissing the back of it.

"It's okay now, so… Ivan, I don't have a ring right now, but I love you more than the world. You make every day of my life worth living, you bring me joy and happiness I've never felt before from anyone, I feel like you truly get me and that I can be myself around you, and Ivan. I might not have a ring, but I would give you the world and all of myself if you'd have me.. "

"Alik, what are you saying?" Ivan gulped, but of course he already knew. Was this really happening?

"Ivan… Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
